The Chantry Sandwich
by Alkonost Storm
Summary: Fate has a strange sense of irony when it has the Chantry bring together the lives of three individuals at one crossroad of destiny. Cassandra/Sebastian/Leliana


Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Age or any of the characters associated with it. If I did, I'd make Cass/Seb reality, among other changes XD

* * *

><p><strong>~~CASSANDRA~~<strong>

Two of a Kind

Both were born in the purple, both were misfits in their own families and ended up in the Chantry because of that. Small wonder Cassandra was able to bond with Sebastian Vael so easily.

Respect

At first, Cassandra found the Bard annoying and difficult to work with. Working together to capture the bloodmage Solona Delryn changed that outlook.

Discipline

She was a professional, and usually her strong sense of discipline ensured she behaved like one. For some reason, her discipline seemed strangely subdued in the company of a certain Bard and Prince.

Weapons

"You handle that monster of a greatsword quite well, Serah." "That longbow would bend for you at a touch, wouldn't it Messere?"

Pride

The Seeker would never admit it, least of all to Leliana, but the redhaired Bard was right about using dark blue to compliment her looks.

Influence

Spending too much time around rogues inevitably warped Cassandra's world view but oddly enough she was not too troubled by it.

Portrait

Too unfeminine, likes to fight and play with sharp objects, a terrible dancer and zero patience for anything proper and ladylike as well as more blunt than she should be. Maker, just what did Sebastian see in her?

Counterpart

Leliana was the opposite of everything Cassandra was not, a fact that tended to grate on her nerves more often than not. Despite that, she loved the Orlesian Bard just the way she was.

Chantry

Neither of them was made for the cloister; by fateful irony it was the Chantry that brought them together, and she would have it no other way.

* * *

><p><strong>~~SEBASTIAN~~<strong>

Liberal

Thanks to Leliana's more colorful interpretations of the Chantry's sacred texts Sebastian would never see Andraste in the same light again. In addition, it was thanks to those interpretations that he'd taken to wearing a different belt rather than the one that went with his armor.

Battle

Even though she wielded a sword that was as tall as she was, there was a certain grace to Cassandra's movements in combat that simply fascinated him. A shame she did not take his word for it.

Harmless

It had started with harmless post-battle flirting. Neither of them could have foreseen it would lead them to where they are now.

Prayer

Morning prayer actually consisted of prayers, confessions and philosofical discussions on faith. While he wasn't as fervent in his belief as he was in the past, Sebastian appreciated these moments with Leliana.

Dragons

"There's a dragon that needs slaying, Cass...He'll get dangerous if you don't see to him right away." "That is quite a problem, Sebastian...I'll have to go about it carefully: such beasts need to be ridden before they can be slain, after all."

Invitation Accepted

"It is my right, my duty, to show you lovely ladies a good time."

Archery

They'd frequently have contests to decide who was the better marksman. Unfortunately, they could never agree on the final verdict.

Forgiveness

His grandfather once told him that any woman who made you put time and effort in an apology was worth keeping. Getting back in Cassandra's good graces after the mess with Goram certainly proved that.

Complicated

Their relationship was too complex to be defined into words while society would see it as unconventional and strange. Despite his position's unwritten demand of political correctness, the former Chantry Brother found he did not care in the least.

* * *

><p><strong>~~LELIANA~~<strong>

Rigid

Leliana nearly facepalmed at the ridiculousness. Cassandra was too rigid and serious for her own good. Maker help her, she was going to try and change that.

Brogue

"You know, I'm a little disappointed your voice lacks the power to make all women and men within a twenty-mile radius climax and turn gay respectively." "...Do I even want to know?" "I just think you have a very lovely voice, messere."

Team

When they raided the old inn, their battle tactics coincided perfectly. Somehow, she knew intuitively that was just the beginning.

Weakness

For unknown reasons it was always her arms Cassandra sought comfort in during her moments of weakness. As strong as she was, even the Seeker is not immune to emotional pain.

Trapped

It was only when she ended up trapped between the Prince and the wall behind her that Leliana truly realized the extent of her attraction for the man. And she was surprisingly untroubled by it.

Unvoiced

Most people would have doubts and misgivings if presented with their unique situation. If either of them had such concerns when they went down this path, it was never brought up.

Plea

"Just this once, Cassy. For me, yes?" "...Ugh, fine; I'll go along with your "makeover" game...but only so you can stop that ridiculous pouting." "I find it makes for a very convincing pout." Groan. "...Just get it over with."

Tease

It would be an understatement to say that Leliana enjoyed teasing Sebastian in order to make him fluster and blush. Unfortunately for him, she was usually successful.

Rage

With the way both Seeker and Prince rushed at Marjolaine to strike her down, Leliana found it difficult to determine who was angrier at the woman.

* * *

><p>AN: Three-part list!drabble series more than a little influenced by an rp with two friends that we've just started. So far what we've planned for the rp is looking like epic fun! On a side note, some of the list items should be interpreted a bit differently than you'd think. Other than that, **READ AND REVIEW**!


End file.
